Remembering only your Name
by City.Of.Weird
Summary: Cheryl Blossom stubbles upon Ron Weasley on a lake not remembering anything. AU crossover fanfiction of Riverdale and Harry Potter. One-Shot.


**A/N: I know I haven't posted in forever, but I wrote this and totally forgot about it. Oops. Here it is now. _I own nothing sadly._**

Cheryl Blossom was stunned, she stood just behind the tree line, out of sight for anyone watching. Cheryl had done a lot of terrible things, she was the "Mean Girl" of Riverdale High for a reason, but she had never done anything so horrible to deserve this.

On the frozen lake stood three people. They were standing so far out on the ice that the only things she could tell about them was that, there was a red headed boy, a trashy girl, and an ugly man in a cape. Really Cheryl wasn't sure she could even call what the man wore a cape, it was black like most capes, but it covered both the front of his body and the back.

The girl, had pulled out a stick pointing it down towards the ice, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Disapparate."

Next thing Cheryl knew, she was gone. Up in smoke, gone, just gone. The man in the black cape, took out his own stick thing, pointing it right at the boy. "Killing you isn't the worse thing that can be done to you. No, the worse thing that I can do to you is for me to erase you ever knowing your friends, your family, everything." Cheryl knew that she should have left a while ago, she knew that staying here might even get herself killed, but she couldn't leave not now. "Obliviate." That was the last thing the man had said before he up and left, just like the girl.

The boy's head slammed onto the ice, and he just laid there. Cheryl wasn't sure how long she stood there before she started walking out onto the ice. As she walked she wondered if he was even still alive. It took her a few minutes to get to him, standing over him now she could see that his eyes were still open.

Slowly Cheryl bent down next to the strange boy. When she grabbed his arm, and he scooted back from her in panic. Slowly getting to his feet, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Cheryl Blossom, and who are you?" Cheryl's cold tone and the curl of her top lip must have startled the boy already afraid boy, because his hand jerked back in a sudden movement as though he had been stung. Now that Cheryl was really looking at him he had to be close to her own age.

The boy took a moment to think, considering his options. His eyes turned to slits when he responded, "Why do you want to know?"

"I find you out here on a frozen lake in my town, when I've never seen you here before. It makes a girl wonder what a boy like you is up to." Getting to the point was always Cheryl's speciality, she never tolerated people not giving her answers to her questions.

The boy looked uneasy. "Ron Weasley." There was a pause before he continued, "Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" Cheryl actually started laughing. "So I watch you lay on the ice between two adults, roleplaying or whatever you people were doing out here, they up and disappear. Then you sit here and tell me that you don't know where you are."

Cheryl gave the red headed boy,a look that clearly said she didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. "Okay, sure."

Cheryl started to walk away, if this boy wanted to play dumb, let him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else's problems, The boy, Rick? Rin? Ryan? Whoever, called out "Seriously, where am I?"

Cheryl kept walking away. "Please wait. Cheryl, please!" He stood up and, started to follow after her. She turned around ready to put him back in his place. Which was at that bottom of her shoe. "Look Rob, today is not the day you want to mess with me. Whatever little game you are trying to play-"

"It's Ron, and I'm not playing a game!" Ron screamed, getting frustrated. Quietly, barely heard by Cheryl above the wind he said, "I just want to know where I am. Please."

Cheryl walked back over to where Ron was now standing, grabbed him by the elbow and, started to walk at a brisk pace.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked in a cautious voice, worried that Cheryl was going to snap at him again.

"To the hospital, I think you might have hit your head a little to hard on the ice." Cheryl dragged him out of the woods by his elbow. The whole walk was in silence. Ron dared not utter a word.

Thoughts were flying through Cheryl's head near the speed of light. This boy could come in handy in the future if he is really is telling the truth. The question is, is he telling the truth. Why would he fake it? If he was faking it what game is he trying to play? Who else is involved?

All of a sudden Cheryl spoke, startling Ron. "Do you remember what you were doing out in the woods?" Cheryl was looking straight at Ron. Giving him her undivided attention. Shaking his head silently, Ron grimaced look uneasy.

"Do you remember anything?" Cheryl said harshly.

"Not really." Ron replied. Cheryl huffed out a breath, getting frustrated. If she was going to use him, she need him to answer a few questions. Important ones.

"Favorite food?" Cheryl continued.

"Ummmm, kidney pie?" Ron said as though he was asking Cheryl.

"Okay. Anything else?" Cheryl asked, feeling like she was just repeating herself and getting nowhere. Ron just shook his head no as a reply.

A few more minutes later, they were out of the woods and at Cheryl's car. Ron stood in front of it awkwardly. "I'm not waiting all day, get in." Cheryl demanded, getting more and more agitated the longer she spent with Ron.

Ron walked to the side of it and opened the side door. "Buckle up." When Ron just looked back at Cheryl, confusion written on his face, she just huffed and did it for him.

"You're just hopeless aren't you Ron." Cheryl stated. Ron, looked down at his lap for a moment and, then said in a steely voice, "I am not. I don't think you know me, so don't go saying things you don't know!"

"You're right, I don't know you. I only call them as I see them. And you Ron are hopeless. So if I were you I would just sit there and shut my mouth." Cheryl snapped right back.

"Why don't you just let me out and, I'll find my own way to the hospital." Ron responded.

"Because, I found you and, saw whatever you were doing out there. So let me make myself clear, I will give a statement to the police." After a moment of silence Cheryl added quietly, almost to herself, "Kitty has claws."

Ron just grunted his annoyance at the statement. The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence. Ron looking out the window, Cheryl thinking long and hard on her next move with this boy.

When they walked into the hospital Cheryl practically pushed Ron into one of the uncomfortable chairs and told him to stay.

"Hi, I'm Cheryl Blossom and, there is a boy who needs a doctor." Cheryl said aggravatedly.

"Here's a form, please have your friend fill it out and, a doctor will be right with you." The nurse said in a tone that matched Cheryl's.

"Thank you!" Cheryl said with a smirk, walking to Ron.

"You need to fill this out." Cheryl said as she handed Ron the basic form. For a few minutes Ron just stared at it, looking lost. Cheryl glancing at him every so often.

"I don't know any of this stuff." Ron said. Cheryl took they clipboard, and walked back up to the desk with it.

"He doesn't remember anything and can't fill this out." Cheryl told the same nurse as before. She set the clipboard down on the till counter.

"Okay, well why don't you too just sit there and, wait for a doctor." The nurse said, clearly done with the conversation. Cheryl walked back and sat down next to Ron again.

After thirty minutes of waiting in silence Cheryl was getting aggravated. As she was standing up to walk up to the desk a door opened to the left, and a doctor walked up to the nurses station. The nurse pointed toward Ron and Cheryl, and the doctor walked right over.

"Follow me please." He stated. Ron stood, and walked behind the doctor, following Cheryl.

"How do you know the young man?" The doctor said directing the question towards Cheryl.

"I found him in the woods." Cheryl responded. She had decided in the car she wasn't going to tell them about the weird man and the trashy girl. It was all just to strange. She had a suspicion that if Ron wasn't playing a game then those two weren't his friends. She needed to know what was actually going on first before she said anything.

"So you don't know this young man." The doctor asked trying to get all the information he could about what was going on.

"No I don't, but because I found him I would really like to stay with to make sure he's okay." Cheryl said in a almost real sounding pleading tone. It must have fooled the doctor because he told them as long as it was okay with the young man.

At that moment they walked to a door that showed to be a room. With a chair, a desk, a bed, and a stool for the doctor to sit on. It all seemed to small to Cheryl. To cheap. The doctor sat down and gestured for both of them to sit.

Addressing Ron the director started to ask him questions going back and forth,

"What's your name?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Do you know the date?"

"No."

"What's your birthday?"

"March first."

"Have you hit your head recently?"

"I don't know."

At that Cheryl cut in, "When I found him, I watched him hit his head pretty badly."

"Okay. I want him to get a MRI, and then we will go from there." The doctor left the room, leaving only Ron and Cheryl.

"What's a MRI?" Ron asked.

"You will find out won't you." Cheryl replied before continuing, "Now I have to use the bathroom, but I'll be right back."

When Cheryl came back a few minutes later Ron was gone. After searching the whole hospital, Cheryl walked outside and saw in the parking lot a girl with frizzy hair and a ragged boy wearing glasses. They seemed to be talking. Before Cheryl could get all the way over the female pulled out another stick thing that the other two on the lake had had before. Cheryl could see her speaking, but could not make out what she was saying.

Ron seemed stunned for a second, before he pulled both of the people into a hug. Once Cheryl had finally made it across the parking lot, she spoke, "So you know these people?"

"Yeah actually I do." Ron said clearly and happy. No more awkwardness about him. He seemed to be comfortable in his own skin.

"So you were faking not knowing who you were!" Cheryl stated, her voice high. Before anyone of the group could say anything she stopped back to her car. When she turned back to look at them, they were all gone.

When Cheryl stepped back into her car, deciding that all her problems that happened today she would just deal with another day and car pulled up quickly next to her.

The doors slammed open and a guy got out of the driver's seat, opening the back doors of the car. Hurriedly the passengers door opened also, and out stepped a girl. Everyone was wearing a Serpent's jacket. Through the car window Cheryl caught a bit of conversation.

"Toni! Help me get him out!" The man from the driver's seat said, pulling on the guy bleeding profusely from the back. Cheryl couldn't catch any other bits, but she pulled out of the parking lot and decided this was going to be a day she would try to never think of again.

 **Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
